


Pursuit

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight continuity problem with Nasir's apparent surprise at Agron's kiss in 2x05 but fuck it, its fiction.  There are two completely different and totally contradictory creation stories in the first two chapters of the Bible and that's the BIBLE, man!  Whatevs.  I'll handle that with the next one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Slight continuity problem with Nasir's apparent surprise at Agron's kiss in 2x05 but fuck it, its fiction. There are two completely different and totally contradictory creation stories in the first two chapters of the Bible and that's the BIBLE, man! Whatevs. I'll handle that with the next one.

\- You would do well to pursue desire.

***

Chadhara's words ring in Nasir's ears. He follows Agron into temple. Agron strides ahead, still roaring his rage at Crixus, at Spartacus, and (Nasir fears) at Nasir for recanting lie. He turns into sleeping quarters, Nasir on his heel.

Agron rinses mouth of blood and wheels to face intruder, ready to continue fury at one whose words uncover lie and break camp into factions threatening safety of all. For one person! One!

Words ready for shouting but Nasir's hands are already on him, push him against wall. Hot mouth licks salt from neck. Surprise muzzles Agron's anger. Hands slide with purpose over chest, down arms, over long fingers that Nasir now takes into mouth, sucking and licking with intent that brings to Agron's mind better application of skill. Hand on back of Agron's neck now, pulling head down to kiss. Agron's hands answer body's call, pull Nasir close and hips form shallow unwitting rhythm of cock pressing against flat stomach. Nasir takes arms by wrist, steers Agron backwards til bed hits backs of legs and Agron tumbles down. Nasir kneels over him, mouth on his and fingers teasing knot of subligaria. Tongue now on ear, on neck, chest, stomach, thigh...

Desire gives fierceness to Nasir's countenance, expression that Agron first saw with attempt on Spartacus' life and seeing it again knows he willingly falls to Nasir's deadly aim.


End file.
